casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Portman
Faith Portman is a resident of Holby and was the figurehead of the rebels during the Holby riots in 2012, following Wesley Royce's death. Biography In July 2012, Faith's partner, Wesley was released from prison. Unbeknownst to him, Faith was still dealing drugs which angered him. An argument ensued between them resulting in Wesley punching through a glass door. A passing neighbour called the police for a public disturbance. Meanwhile, Faith had whacked Wesley over the head with a knife block and he grabbed a knife should he need it in self defence. However, when the police arrived with stun guns one of the officers saw the knife-wielding Wesley as a threat, and stunned him. Wesley was admitted to the ED, but the police and doctors had no idea that Faith had hit him with a knife block as well, and he died as a result of this. Faith was outraged, and blamed his death entirely on the police, notably the police officer responsible for stunning Wesley. The following week, Faith organised a memorial service near their home for friends and family to pay tribute to Wesley. She attended the service with her two daughters and son Nylon. Shortly after the memorial started, police arrived to monitor the situation, however this caused tension due to Faith's accusations that the police were responsible for Wesley's death. An argumentative girl was apprehended and taken away by the police which sparked outrage amongst the people at the memorial. Quickly, people began to retaliate against the police and others followed. As the situation escalated, police backup was called, and Faith remained at the memorial leading on the rioters. Faith had made an agreement with Yvonne Rippon - whom she had nicknamed "skinny bitch" - to meet at the memorial to chat about what happened to Wesley and try to smooth things out. However, the inquiry panel for Wesley's death investigation said Yvonne was to have no contact with any of his family, therefore preventing her from seeing Faith. This angered Faith, as Yvonne had broken their agreement. As the riot escalated, Faith sat back and watched the havoc unfold, and didn't take part in the looting as she claimed it was for Wesley and not about the stealing. By nightfall, Yvonne gave in and agreed to meet Faith as she felt bad. However, Faith didn't turn up at the agreed location which indirectly led to Yvonne being stabbed. After Yvonne was at the hospital, Faith brought havoc into the ED and was encouraging a group of youths to shout and get in the way. Nick eventually shouted at them in a desperate attempt to save Yvonne. Faith left the ED and defended her son when Nick accused him of being responsible for stabbing Yvonne. In February 2013 after Yvonne's death, Faith was arrested for the murder of Wesley when it was found that he died from being hit on the head with a knife block. Also, her son Nylon was found innocent after the shopkeeper who stabbed Yvonne owned up to it. Behind the scenes Natalie Gavin portrayed Faith Portman for 4 episodes of Casualty in 2012 and 2013. Category:Characters Category:Female characters